Possessive
by crazyreader11
Summary: Danny's jealousy gets the best of him...and his ghost half! One-shot! Rated T just to be sure(:


**I have no idea where this came from XD I wrote this a while ago but never got around to posting, so with a few edits I now present to you this story.**

**I don't own DP!**

I had always imagined if Danny were to kiss me it would be sweet and gentle while maintaining a fierce passion. I imagined I would either be shy and he'd have to cup my chin or my cheek to angle my head just right, or that I would have to make the first move by standing on my tip toes for a quick peck. I would smile against his lips, allowing my hands to entwine with his midnight locks of soft hair. I would grant entrance almost immediately so he'd know I really wanted his kiss.

But this was nothing like that.

This was hard and full of anger and possession. I couldn't move as one hand held my arms above my head and the other held my head firmly in position. His body pressed mine against the wall behind me and my feet were trapped between his legs barely brushing against the ground. He was rough and hungry and obviously upset.

My mind was reeling. What had gotten into him? Was this really happening? He bit and sucked hard on my bottom lip as he demanded access. I knew my mouth would be far past swollen by the time he decided to stop since I obviously had no control over the current situation. I tried putting up somewhat of a fight with our tongues but his easily defeated mine and greedily took over all my senses.

All I could feel was his tongue and how perfectly our bodies fit together. All I could smell was rain, ectoplasm, and that little special something that mixed together to form Danny's unique scent. All I could see was the determined look he'd given me moments ago as my eyes were currently shut so I could try to fight. All I could hear was my gasping for breath and his hunger for more. All I could taste was him.

After what felt like hours he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. "Look at me," he demanded, though huskily. I was met with burning green energy instead of his natural icy blue eyes. "He cannot have you. You are mine." I gulped.

_Earlier in the day…_

Thank goodness today was a half day. Normally school didn't bother me too much, seeing as I had all my classes with my two best friends, and since it was nearing the end of senior year the teachers hardly assigned homework. But waking up at six in the morning day after day and having to help the town hero fight ghosts hours before said wake up time, it tended to take a toll on my mind and school just wasn't relaxing.

I sat in my desk in the math room, tutoring a fellow student named Tony. He was dating a good friend of mine so I offered my help knowing he needed to raise his grade if he hoped to keep the scholarship he'd been awarded earlier in the year. "All you need to do is take the derivative of Y and then factor using algebra."

"O! That makes so much more sense!" Tony exclaimed, hugging me since I'd probably just saved his ass for today's quiz. I chuckled in response before pulling back and pointing towards the problem he needed to finish. With a wide smile he did so as I completed my science worksheet.

Tucker and Danny walked up about a minute later but I held my finger up to tell them I needed another second. I finished the problem, set the sheet in my folder, and smiled at my boys. Tucker was shaking his head in a pity-like fashion, leaving me to raise a questioning eyebrow. I looked to Danny for an answer but figured I wouldn't get anything out of him if he truly felt as irritated as he looked, though he tried to hide it. "Is everything alright guys?" I asked, sitting straight in case we needed to dash off to find a ghost.

"Well, you see Sam—" Tucker began.

"Everything's fine," Danny cut him off, his jaw rigid as he placed himself in the seat on my left. Tucker sat next to Danny, since the seats were in groups of four, leaving his sentence hanging. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Sam, thanks again. I'll see you around?" Tony asked, getting ready to rush to his first class. Though there really wasn't a point considering he'd be visiting the choir room to see Alexandra—Alex for short,—which was located across the school from Lancer's English room. I guess love makes him do that sort of crazy stuff.

"Ya, I'll see you around," I smiled and waved as he exited the room. I heard Tucker snicker and turned to ask, "What's so funny?"

"Who's your friend?" Tucker asked back instead.

"O, Tony? I'm helping him with calculus. Met him through a mutual friend we share." Alex and Tony hadn't gone public with their relationship for fear word would spread around to their crazy parents. Their moms' hated each other with burning passions though the dads' seemed to get along just fine. In any event, only their closest friends were to know.

"How come you don't help us with our calc homework?" Danny whined, though his eyes flashed green momentarily.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. "I helped you with it six hours ago!"

"And you're point is?" In response I stared at him. What has gotten into this boy? Extending my arm forward, I placed the back of my hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He didn't seem warmer or cooler than usual and I found no bumps or cuts that could lead to whatever brain damage he must be passing through. He scowled at me.

"Cough, cough…Jealous…cough," Tucker oh-so-innocently commented. I rolled my eyes in response as the bell rang and class began. There's no logical reason Danny would be jealous.

Math went by fast enough and the next time I noticed the clock I was standing in the library and laughing at Danny as he tried in vain to balance seven or eight textbooks with one hand and a stack of news articles in his other hand. His tongue stuck out in concentration.

"Danny, why don't you let me carry a few of those?" I inquired.

"I got it Sam," he promised. Tucker shook his head as he walked by with an iPad to find a table big enough to fit the three of us with all of Danny's supplies. We had an hour to go in our study hall before homeroom and then we could leave and catch up at the Nasty Burger for lunch, since school didn't serve lunch unless we attended a full day.

I watched him walk closer, slowly to keep balance, but before I could half-heartedly demand to help Tony called my name from the entrance hallway. I turned and told Danny over my shoulder I'd be right back as I headed in his direction. I had no idea his eyes were burning an acidic green and his supplies floated a bit above his hands. It didn't connect yet that Tucker had been staring in disbelief at the sheer power Danny was currently displaying. Luckily Danny's secret had gotten out at the end of junior year when we all (he, really) saved the universe.

"Sam, I've got great news!" Tony exclaimed, practically jumping up and down from his excitement.

"What is it?"

"I aced the quiz and Mr. Johnson said if I get a B plus or higher on the next test there's no way I don't come out with at least a B in the class!" he quietly shared, as though still in awe at his luck.

"O my gosh, that's great!" I hugged him and smiling asked, "Have you told Alex yet? She'll be thrilled!"

"Ya I did. She's happier than I am I think," he joked and we both laughed. We scheduled another time for discussing the review packet, later after his hockey practice, before saying our goodbyes. He headed back to gym and I to the table Tucker had claimed for our humble trio.

"What was that about?" Tucker asked, shifting slightly in his seat.

"It seems my tutoring is paying off," I happily answered. Suddenly a chill shot down my spine and I looked at the halfa in question. He was practically glaring holes into one of the many textbooks he'd retrieved. "Danny, you're letting off a lot of cold right now. Do you need help with something?"

I saw his lips purse but shrugged it off as he replied, "Yes. I need help reading this paragraph." He pointed to the offending group of sentences, typed in Spanish since it was for a project in Spanish class.

I smiled easily. "I can help." He didn't smile back, though his shoulders did relax as he grabbed my chair and scooted me closer to his seat. It hit his with mild violence causing me to hang on to the table to keep balance. But I didn't get to wonder about why he'd done such a forceful thing as he scooted the textbook more in front of me and wrapped his arm around my back to point at the page, boxing me in. I blushed furiously as I leaned closer to the text and began deciphering aloud.

I should have known something was up though when I didn't hear Tucker snicker or tease us with any 'lovebird' comments. Had I looked up I would have seen him studying Danny with contemplating eyes, but I didn't so I brushed it off with denial.

When the final bell rang we rushed to our lockers and grabbed our backpacks. Danny tried to grab mine for me but I was faster and we ended up sticking our tongues out at each other in a child-like manner, laughing at how immature we were being. We turned to Tuck, who just finished locking his lock, when I saw Tony at the other end of the hallway. "One second guys," I said as I jogged off to catch him. "Tony!"

He smiled as he saw me coming up. "What's up Sam?"

"Do you think we could meet at the frozen yogurt place instead of the Nasty Burger tonight? I think it'll be quieter there and Alex can give us a discount." I smirked at my last comment.

He laughed. "Sure thing. Eight, right? O, and your shoe lace is untied." I looked down to see my lace was untied and handed him my backpack so I could kneel and tie it quickly. I smiled in thanks.

"See you at eight," I promised, retaking my bag. I hustled back to meet Tucker and Danny at our lockers and smiled tiredly, "Alright, we can go now. I'm starving." I should have noticed how Tucker chose to walk between me and Danny, making a subtle point of brotherly protection as he opened the door for me but followed before Danny could. If I'd turned to look at Danny while talking to Tony earlier I would have understood.

Danny had been growling faintly, his eyes glowing a slight ghostly green, and his fists constantly clenching and re-clenching. The way he'd been staring at me, as though I was an object he owned doing something he dictated to be wrong and needed to be taught a lesson, was unsettling. I would have completely understood what Tucker was doing and maybe things wouldn't have gotten out of hand.

But I didn't so I merely raised an eyebrow at Tucker's actions and chalked it up to him being weird.

At the Nasty Burger I was told it was my turn to save the booth. I rolled my eyes. It was always 'my turn' because Danny felt the need to pay for me all the time. If anything I should be sending both of them to save our booth. I'm the rich one after all! But it seemed Danny wasn't in the happiest of moods so I did as was asked though promising myself I'd buy pizza later in return.

Tucker tried to sit next to me but Danny phased through him, practically stuffing me into the corner of our bench. He sat my lunch in front of me but didn't do much else. "Uh, can I have a little more room?" I asked a bit annoyed.

Danny finished swallowing his bite before answering, "Nope."

My mouth hung slightly a jar before I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms and dryly replied, "Ha ha," and gently shoved his leg with mine. As I picked my fork up to try my meal I dropped it not a second later in shock of having Danny grab both arms, lifting me from my spot, and sitting me between his legs and semi-pressed against the table. I sat in shock.

"Danny, can I talk to you outside?" Tucker asked with slightly narrowed eyes. Danny phased out from behind me to follow Tuck out, leaving me to wonder what had just happened. My arms hurt and I was sure he'd left me a couple bruises from holding me so tightly. Coming up with no explanation I decided to ask him when he got back and began eating my salad.

When Danny returned he slid back behind me with his right arm around my waist. But Tuck didn't come back. "Where'd Tuck go?"

"He forgot something at school," Danny shrugged, picking up his drink to sip down.

"O, strange. He left his meal almost untouched." Later I would find out Tucker had confronted Danny about his aggressive attitude and Danny had flown him back to his house, locking him in Jazz's room with said owner of the room.

"O well," Danny said. We ate in silence until it became too much for my head.

"So, um, why am I sitting in your lap?" I fought down my blush as I stared at my vanilla shake with tunnel vision, afraid of what he might say.

"Because you belong there," he answered, causing my head to snap back in astonishment.

"Come again?" I wasn't sure I'd heard right or if my mind was playing tricks on my ears.

"You heard me." He continued eating as though this wasn't a big deal, turning my head back with his free hand after I'd been staring at him for a while. How was I supposed to respond to that?

When our lunches were finished he flew us to his house for a movie. We hadn't talked much but I decided I would confront him afterwards. He'd probably had a stressful day; add that to almost no sleep from the ghostly interruptions early this morning and it's no surprise I was dealing with a grumpy, yet strange halfa.

He sat me on the sofa as he rummaged for the DVD we agreed on and popped it in the TV once he'd located it. But instead of sitting next to me, or even behind me like I almost expected, he had us lay down on our sides with my back firmly pressed against his chest. "Uh…"

"Shhh," Danny shushed, aiming the remote at the antenna and pressing play. In the short interval before the theme music began I heard something land with a loud _thump_ from upstairs and turned my head towards the stairs only to have Danny turn it back to the TV screen. "It's just Jazz."

"O," I replied. For some reason I didn't quite believe him but I ignored my gut and settled against Danny's embrace, keeping one eye on the clock so I wouldn't be late for my tutoring appointment. Maybe he just needed some comfort and I'd be damned if I couldn't offer any. He was my best friend and I cared very much for him. Plus, as selfish as it sounds, I liked the attention. Maybe if I told him how I felt, my feelings would be warranted and he'd hold me like this more often. However, I held our friendship too close to my heart to risk confession.

Part way through the movie I heard Jazz scream in muffled frustration and jolted forward. I would have landed on my face if Danny hadn't have saved me. "Thanks," I said as I tried to stand and make my way closer to the stairs. I wanted to call up and see if she was alright, but Danny sat me back down as soon as I was standing.

"She's fine," he told me. I blinked at the stern tone he used, looking between him and the stairs. How was he so sure? This behavior wasn't normal. He should have been rushing upstairs to check on his sister like the overprotective brother he was.

I was about to question him about his behavior when my phone rang, distracting me. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Sam, it's me. Practice got out early so do you mind tutoring a little earlier?"

"Sure Tony, no problem. I'll meet you in about ten minutes. Bye." I hung up my cell and looked to Danny, completing missing his glare of pure hatred at my phone. "Danny, I got to go. Is it cool if I stop by later?" Sure, I wouldn't be back 'til about nine maybe ten, but we didn't have school tomorrow since it was end of semester. I assumed Tuck and I would stay the night and made a mental note to ask when I saw him later if he'd heard from Tucker and if we were staying over or not.

"Sure," Danny reluctantly replied. I gathered my things and promised I'd be back later before rushing out the door, and sure enough I found my way back at nine-forty seven. I was still smiling from the get together. Tony was understanding everything and Alex, always the comedian, kept our spirits high the whole night. I'd also garnered a few extra laughs at their 'sickening display of love' and respected blushes. No wonder Tucker teased me all the time.

I didn't bother knocking, considering his parents were at an out-of-state conference, as I opened the door and called out to see if Danny was here or not. "Danny! I'm back!" I didn't hear a response so I closed the door behind me and took my shoes off. "Danny, you here? Hello?" I was greeted with silence once again so I ventured upstairs. I was going to check his room, seeing as the door sat wide open and he could very well be sleeping, but Jazz's door was cracked open and weird noises could be heard from inside. I was curious so I opened the door and gasped.

Jazz and Tuck were tied, back to back, with gags in their mouths on top of her bed. Their muffled screams were incoherent. "What the heck?" I said as I made a move towards them. Where was Danny? What the hell had happened? What's going on?

My first question was answered as Danny called from behind me in a scarily calm voice, "How did your _date_ go Sam?" He'd practically spit out the word 'date.'

I whirled around to find his eyes blazing green, freaking me out a little. He stood in front of his bed with arms crossed. "Date?" I questioned. Shaking my head I asked, "What's going on Danny? Why are Jazz and Tuck tied and gagged?"

"With Tony," he growled, ignoring my questions. I tilted my head in confusion but before I could clear things up he lifted his hand towards me and my feet no longer touched the ground. My body moved towards his room, which was directly opposite Jazz's, and her door slammed shut behind me.

"What the hell is going on?!" I cried as I realized I couldn't move. Danny was really freaking me out and his eyes were almost completely dilated into his energy.

"Why are you so flushed Sam? Did he touch you? Did he kiss you? Did you have more fun with him than with me? Do you love him?!" Danny questioned, growing more upset with every accusation.

"You need to calm down Danny! Tony and I ar—" but he cut me off by slamming his lips into mine. All thought seemed to leave me as my mind tried in vain to catch up to the sudden turn in events. Mentally I reviewed the day, seeing for the first time all the signs I stupidly missed. Though I'd never admit it, I couldn't help but feel a miniscule amount of fear towards Danny as his mouth attacked mine. I had always imagined if Danny were to kiss me it would be sweet and gentle while maintaining a fierce passion. I imagined I would either be shy and he'd have to cup my chin or my cheek to angle my head just right, or that I would have to make the first move by standing on my tip toes for a quick peck. I would smile against his lips, allowing my hands to entwine with his midnight locks of soft hair. I would grant entrance almost immediately so he'd know I really wanted his kiss.

But this was nothing like that.

This was hard and full of anger and possession. I couldn't move as one hand held my arms above my head and the other held my head firmly in position. His body pressed mine against the wall behind me and my feet were trapped between his legs barely brushing against the ground. He was rough and hungry and obviously upset.

My mind was reeling. What had gotten into him? Was this really happening? He bit and sucked hard on my bottom lip as he demanded access. I knew my mouth would be far past swollen by the time he decided to stop since I obviously had no control over the current situation. I tried putting up somewhat of a fight with our tongues but his easily defeated mine and greedily took over all my senses.

All I could feel was his tongue and how perfectly our bodies fit together. All I could smell was rain, ectoplasm, and that little special something that mixed together to form Danny's unique scent. All I could see was the determined look he'd given me moments ago as my eyes were currently shut so I could try to fight. All I could hear was my gasping for breath and his hunger for more. All I could taste was him.

After what felt like hours he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. "Look at me," he demanded, though huskily. I was met with burning green energy for eyes instead of his natural icy blue. "He cannot have you. You are mine." I gulped. I was in shock but unwilling to make him even more upset I quickly nodded at his statement. He smiled, setting me back down on the ground and nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck, tracing kisses on both sides. Every time I tried to explain that nothing was going on with me and Tony he silenced me with an intense make-out, leaving me breathless and speechless for many minutes afterwards.

Finally regaining my breath once again I mustered up the courage to ask him to stop. He obviously wasn't thinking straight. "Danny, I'm tired. Can we please stop?" I almost chocked at my pathetically soft voice. I wasn't afraid of Danny. He'd never hurt me. I also wasn't disgusted with his actions since I did love him, but I did fear that with his muddled thoughts and overpowered ghost energy he'd react irrationally and I'd end up bound and gagged right alongside Tucker and Jazz.

He gave a fleeting kiss on my shoulder before purring, "Of course Sammy." A quick peck to my lips and he lifted me in his arms and settled us on his bed. I blushed as he tucked us in, spooning me. He gave a content sigh to the back of my neck, nestled in my hair, and promptly fell asleep. I followed an hour later out of exhaustion. I had no idea what was going to happen in the morning, and it was obvious I wouldn't be able to sneak out. I needed to convince him into talking about what he'd been thinking and into letting Tucker and Jazz go. Something was up and we needed to get to the bottom of it before something drastic happened to Danny.

I woke up in the morning to a_ thump_ and a sudden cold rush of air attacking my back. Startled, I sat up quickly and searched the room, holding the blankets around my back. I found Danny staring at me, a light pink tint forming across his cheeks as he rubbed his head from falling onto his floor. "Uh, Sam? Why are you in my bed?"

I stared back in disbelief, my mouth opening and closing without speaking. I didn't want to make any sudden movements in case he decided to go bipolar on me again, so taking a deep breath I asked, "You don't remember?"

I would have been amused had the situation been different at seeing Danny's eyes bulge and him screeching, "Remember? Remember what?!" I blushed as he checked himself for clothes and took in my probably ruffed up appearance.

When I saw his beautiful blue eyes nervously staring back at me I sighed in relief. He was back to normal, at least temporarily. "Go get Tucker and Jazz and then maybe we'll have a full story. Something's going on," I informed him.

"Um, okay…Where are they?"

"Jazz's room."

"What?!" I smiled at seeing the overprotective brother fly at light speed towards his sister's room. "What the hell is going on?!" he screamed as he found them tied and gagged. As soon as he untied them they each whacked him over his head. "Ow! What was that for?" I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. They heard and Jazz and Tuck ran towards me.

"Sam!" They exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Why are you in his bed?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Calm down guys," I said as I caught my breath and they let go of the death-hugs.

"What is going on?" Danny asked, a bit quieter than his former outbursts. He was staring in semi-horror at their accusations as his imagination got the best of him.

"Well," I started. My words failed me so I looked to Jazz and then Tucker.

"Danny, you've been acting weird all week. Don't interrupt me but you've been jealous of Sam spending time with that Tony kid." Tucker informed, and sure enough Danny's eyes flashed green. "See! That's exactly what I mean!" Danny's eyes reverted back and he sank against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Danny, I think it has something to do with your ghost half," Jazz theorized. "Every ghost has an obsession and with the display we saw earlier, before you slammed my door with a new power, I would guess that obsession has a lot to do with Sam, if it's not actually her. You only tied us up because we threatened to keep you away from her." My eyes widened and his head snapped up.

I cleared my throat, grabbed hold of Jazz and Tuck's arms to form a partial shield and rushed, "Danny, Tony and I aren't dating. He's got a girlfriend and she's one of my friends too. I'm tutoring him in calc so he can keep his academic scholarship and they can go to the same university."

"…O," he blanked. Seeing that he seemed calm enough I let go of Jazz and Tuck, asking them if I could talk to Danny alone.

"Okay Sam. Just scream if you need us," Tucker told me before leading Jazz downstairs for breakfast.

When we were left alone I joined Danny on the floor, self-consciously fixing my appearance. We sat not talking for a while until he took initiative. "Did I hurt you Sam?" he whispered.

I hesitated, remembering the small bruise I held on each arm from his grabbing, but quickly shook my head knowing it was nothing for him to feel guilty over. "I'm fine Danny. I promise."

"Did I…uh…violate you?"

"Come again?" I asked, squinting my eyes at the unreadable expression his face held.

"Did I…well, your lips and your hair…and your neck…um and we were both in my bed…" he looked down, ashamed.

"You mean: did we have sex? No. Did you do, um, this?" I asked, pointing to my appearance. "Yes. But you've never violated me Danny; never."

"But—"

"Danny, you stopped yourself from going too far. I remember how you looked at me but somehow, even with everything happening, you held back for me. Thank you for that."

He shook his head viciously. "No Sam, you shouldn't be thanking me for anything."

"Well too bad because I am."

"Sam—"

"No Danny. You have to understand. I…well, you see…okay so…" Now was the perfect time. I needed to tell him. I needed him to know because if his actions spoke for his words I think he felt at least close to the same way I feel. And there was only one way to tell for sure.

I didn't care that my face was probably as red a tomato. I didn't care my hair must have looked awful and my clothes would probably give anyone the wrong impression. I didn't care my lips were probably twice their usual size. As I looked into Danny's blue eyes I took a deep breath and braced myself for what was to come next. "Daniel Fenton: I have fallen completely and utterly in love with you. I have been since the end of freshmen year and I've liked you for far more than a best friend for even longer than that. Whatever happens with this obsession thing, I want you to know it's going to be okay. I won't hold anything against you and I promise to be there for you however you need me to be."

He didn't speak for a long time and I felt my throat constrict as I told myself this was rejection. I looked down, letting my hair fall forward to cover my face and almost jumped when his hand took mine.

"Samantha Manson: we've been best friends since the start and I want you to know that I think—no, _I know_ I love you too." He held me close, my head resting on his chest as we both tried to sit through the initial shock of dramatically confessing our love and finding out we're loved in return. A few minutes later and Jazz called up that breakfast was being served.

Danny helped me up but before he could lead me downstairs I rushed over to his mirror, grabbed his brush, and fixed my bed head as best I could. I sucked in my lips to make them look as normal as could be and rolled my eyes and the male pride displayed by his grin. I checked my neck for hickeys and only found one large one, easily hidden by my hair. "Geez Danny, it's so red! We're lucky it's back far enough."

"What can I say? I aim to please," he joked. I smacked his arm in fake chastisement before taking his hand. Breakfast was delightful and conversation light. We made a note to talk to the Fentons when they returned from their ghost convention in Chicago about ghostly obsessions and what not. I was about to stand to help Jazz clear the table as Tucker readied the TV for a gamers tournament when Danny jumped from his seat, holding his hands out in a stopping motion and exclaimed, "No wait! One second, don't move."

I froze but nodded, sitting back in my seat cautiously and waited. "Okay."

"Just stay right there," he told me as he backed up a few steps, slowly, and then flew through the ceiling. None of us had any idea what was happening, so Jazz stayed at the sink and Tuck in the doorway as I sat in my seat patiently. He returned moments later. His smile was nervous and giddy leaving me confused. "Uh, Sam?"

"Yes Danny?"

He stood directly in front of me, holding something tightly in his left hand. He took a deep breath and opened his hand palm up and I gasped. "Be my girlfriend?"

I took the ring, looking it over and glancing in at the engraving, gasping again when I read 'Sam' instead of 'Wes.' I didn't think I'd been quiet for long but by the time I looked back up to answer Danny looked about ready to pass out. I smirked. "Be my boyfriend?"

He let out a deep sigh as he took the ring back and strategically placed it on my ring finger normally reserved for marriage. Jazz cooed quietly behind me and Tuck took a bazillion photos with his PDA, but I didn't mind because I was still riding the high of the pure joy coursing through my veins.

And this time when Danny kissed me, it was everything I'd hoped it to be and so much more.

**So, I hope you liked! I'm working on a thicker plot line but noticed I hadn't posted in a while and I promised you hadn't heard the last of me, so this is sort of like a check it. Love, crazyreader11**


End file.
